1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to the detection of burnedout lamps in an elevator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One of the most troublesome problems in the maintenance and servicing of an elevator system, is the detection of burned-out lamps, or other similar indicators. The detection of such failures is labor intensive, requiring service personnel to ride each elevator car and check the associated up and down hall lanterns at each floor, as well as the up and down hall call registered lamps associated with the up and down hall call pushbuttons at each floor. The car position indicator in the elevator car must be observed as the car travels between terminal floors, and car calls must be entered for all floors in order to observe the car call registered indicator lamps. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the labor required to detect such lamp failures, while at the same time improving the operation of the elevator system by early detection of such failures.